


Until the End of the Line

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Series: Unfinished and Abandoned Fics [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Started before season two began, also they have a lot more powers than in the show, mogar is a villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The superhero duo X-Ray and Vav continue to fight their mortal enemies, The Mad King and his sidekick Mogar, while still trying to lead a normal life. X-Ray and Vav even have boyfriends, Ryan Haywood and Michael Jones. Unknown to our Heroes, however, their loves are the very people they fight every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of the Line

“You’ll never get away with this, Mad King!” Vav yelled, rushing toward the villain.

  
“Oh, Vav, do you honestly believe you are enough to stop me? Especially when I have my secret weapon?” The Mad Kind laughed, and Vav stopped running.

  
“What? Oh, that’s not fair! Why do you get a secret weapon and I get an unconscious partner?” Vav wined.

  
“Stop your complaining, you insolent scumbag. It’s not my fault you two are absolute idiots. Mogar, come.” The Mad King smirked. “You two have evaded death for long enough. It’s time to meet your end.” As he finished, another person appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

  
“Bloody hell!” Vav yelped. He turned around, lifted x-Ray up, and ran as fast as he could. Mogar went to go after him, but the Mad King stopped him.

  
“It’s okay, Mogar. Their time is fast approaching.” He said, and he smiled.

—-

“Ray, hurry up! We’re going to be late for work!” Gavin yelled into their shared apartment.

  
“I’m still recovering from a concussion that you caused, I’ll take my time if I want to!” Ray yelled back. He couldn’t believe Gavin sometimes. How did he manage to throw that rock backwards?

  
“I said I was sorry, you mingy little bitch!” Gavin yelled.

  
“A, don’t read my mind unless I give you the signal, and b, don’t yell, I’m right here.” He said, coming up next to him.

  
“Jesus Christ! Don’t do that!” Gavin wined, smacking him on the arm.

  
“You’re just jealous I have super speed.” Ray laughed.

  
“Whatever, let’s just get to work. Geoff won’t be happy if we’re late again. Did you really want to piss him off again?” Gavin asked.

 

  
“I don’t want to think about it.” Ray shuddered.  
“He should figure out a way to give us teleporting powers.” Gavin mumbled as they walked outside and made their way to work. “We’d get to work so much faster, and we’d be able to bloody teleport!”

  
“And what happens when someone is in the room we teleport too? Or when we teleport into a wall?” Ray asked.

  
“All minor details in the long run.”

 

“You’re in idiot, you know that? You are actually a huge idiot. Why are you a superhero.”

  
“You’re just as much an idiot as I am, you donut!”

  
“… True. But I didn’t throw a rock backward and knock my partner out.”

  
“I really hate you sometimes.” Gavin muttered. They chatted a bit more before arriving at their job.

  
“Hey cocksuckers, you’re… Not late? How is this even possible?” Geoff said, walking passed them as they walked through the door.

  
“I rushed Ray this morning. Thanks for sending Lindsay to heal him, by the way. Made things a bit easier.” Gavin said, laughing a bit. Ray hit his arm.

 

“No problem. Get going, we’re recording Minecraft today.” Geoff said. Ray groaned.

  
“The one day we get here in time, and this is how we are repaid.” He mumbled. Geoff just chuckled and left the room.

 

“Ray, you’re early.” Ryan said in surprise. Ray smiled and gave him a small kiss.

  
“I just wanted to see you sooner.” He whispered. Ryan laughed.

  
“You’re too cheesy for your own good. Are you excited for next weekend?” He asked as Ray sat down at his desk.

  
“Heck yeah, a weekend with you? That’s basically perfect.”

  
“Basically?”

  
“As long as you don’t trap me in a hole.”

  
“Don’t worry, you not a danger to anyone.” Ryan laughed. Ray rolled his eyes.

  
“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He muttered. Ryan chucked some more as Geoff walked back in.

  
“Alright, cocksuckers,” he said, making sure everyone was in the game. “Let’s get started. Ray, I’m sure you’ll love this one.” He smiled.

—-

“I’m quitting.” Ray groaned.

  
“It wasn’t that bad.” Ryan laughed, shutting his monitor down after sending Kdin the footage.

  
“Monopoly X! They managed to make the board bigger! I mean, seriously? They hate me!” Ryan just laughed more before pulling him into a hug.

  
“I love you, you know that?” He said. Ray pulled back and kissed him.

  
“I love you too, asshole. Want to hang out? There’s a new arcade we could go to.” He asked. Ryan hesitated a moment.

  
“I’m actually busy tonight. Can I give you a rain check?” He said sheepishly.

  
“Oh, it’s cool. Some other time, alright?” Ray smiled.

  
“I’m sorry, I promise that we will spend a whole day together in the near future.” Ryan promised.

  
“I’m looking forward to it.”

  
“Hey, Ray, I need to talk to you and Gav.” Geoff said, walked up to them. “You two can fuck later.”

  
“Shut up, Geoff.” Ray said, kissing Ryan before he left. Geoff, Ray, and Gavin waited until everyone else was out of the room.

  
“So, what is it?” Gavin asked.

  
“We received information saying that The Mad King and his new sidekick Mogar are going to do something tonight. We don’t have any details, but we need you to be ready.” He explained.

  
“Hell yeah, let’s do this!” Ray exclaimed, giving Gavin a high five.

  
“We won’t let you down, Geoff.” Gavin said, running out with Ray.

  
“Idiots.” Geoff mumbled while shaking his head. Even so, he smiled. They were idiots, but at least they were enthusiastic.

 

“I wonder what the Mad King is planning.” Gavin pondered out loud.

  
“Who knows, probably trying to kill everyone or enslave them. But we’ll stop him like always.” Ray said as they walked out of the building.

  
“We really need a secret base.” Gavin wined. “What if the Mad King just showed up at our apartment? We’d be skinned alive!”

  
“C'mon, Vav. You know better.” Ray said, shaking his head. “He’d boil is into soup.”

  
“All the more reason to get a secret base!”

  
“Whatever, asshole, let’s just suit up and kick the Mad King’s ass.”

  
“Agreed.” They ran into their apartment and quickly changed before meeting again in the front room. X-Ray pressed a button on the coffee table, and a hologram oh the city appeared in front of them. They scanned it for a moment before Vav pointed at a small red dot.

 

“There!” He said excitedly. “C'mon, X-Ray, let’s go kick the Mad King’s ass!”

  
“Just don’t knock me out again.” X-Ray laughed, and they ran outside. “Ready Vav?” He asked.

  
“God, I wish we could drive.” Vav wined. X-Ray grabbed his arm, and they sped off.


End file.
